deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ironintheskin
Headline text Welcome Hi, welcome to Deus Ex Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Widowmaker TX page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Itachou (Talk) 20:59, January 19, 2011 Hé merci potos ;) Hello Ironintheskin et merci d'être venu participer au Wiki ! Comme tu le vois, les parties concernant Deus Ex: Human Revolution sont encore assez légère, et celle concernant Deus Ex et Deus Ex: Invisible War sont correcte, il resterait juste les parties armes, locations et personnage a étouffer un peu plus. En tout cas encore merci pour ton travaille sur les armes de Deus Ex: Human Revolution c'est cool, tu es belge en plus que du bonheur, ils sont toujours fiable =). Bonne journée à toi potos et à bientôt sur le Wiki ! Itachou [~talk~] 13:04, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :De rien, en plus tes information sont bien écrit et très bien construit même en anglais c'est parfait ! Pour les images, moi ce que je fais c'est de mettre le nom de l'image en lien et puis après j'ai plus qu'a téléverser. :Par exemple pour le LGTM Linebacker G-87, quand j'édite la page je mets = (le mieux c'est de toujours avoir le nom de l'image et le nom de la page quasiment pareille mais sans espace ni tiré) et une fois mon texte fini et que j'ai fini de crée ou d'éditer la page, le lien sera en rouge, je clique dessus et j'ai plus qu'a uploader mon image ^^ (et n'oublis pas de mettre le template des images de Deus Ex: Human Revolution qui est celui-ci , le mieux c'est d'uploader ton image puis après tu l'édites et tu mets ce template en copier-coller et voilà c'est tout bon potos ! :J'ai pas compris le " Il faudrait aussi ajouter la Template "Weapons of DX 3" dans les catégories, car cette Templates est assez dur à trouver sur ce wiki ", tu veux dire celui qui permets de voir toutes les armes à la fin de chaque page ? C'est celui-ci . :Je suis pas encore allez faire un tour sur jeuxideo.com depuis 2 jours je crois, c'est cool je vais allez y jeter un oeil, merci pour ta motivation et tes connaissances sur le jeu, héhé t'es un développeurs avou ^^ ! Ha oui au faite, on a quasiment le même âge en plus c'est facétieux, j'ai 21 pige ! :Sur ceux, a bientôt potos ++. Itachou [~talk~] 14:20, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Excellent taf déja en une journée ^^ ! T'inquiéte on a tout le temps mais on a déjà bien remplis les armes de Deus Ex: HR. Un petit truc, favorise les images au format .png, c'est le meilleure pour la qualité - taille. Un petit coup de paint, enregister-sous .png et c'est tout bon ! Si tu sais pas mettre le template sur l'image no soucy je m'en occupe, je suis déja très content que tu participes au Wiki de façon réguliére =). Itachou [~talk~] 19:23, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :Comme je l'ai dis c'est good, surtout une 1ére journée mais ne fait pas trop d'effort quand même, on a encore largement avant la sortie du jeu pour toutes les faires ^^. Pour les images étrange, je les vois bien moi donc normalement c'est good ils sont sur le Wiki. Si jamais tu les vois pas plus tard dans la semaine préviens-moi. :Yeap j'avais sur jeuxvideo.com que tu avais fais un topic avec tous les personnage + leur mini biographie. En faites j'ai déja mis toutes les info que tu as mis dans ton post hormis celle de Megan Reed, puisque la page n'était pas crée. Je la créerai avant la fin de la semaine =) ! :Bonne nuit potos et à bientôt sur le wiki ;) ! Itachou [~talk~] 21:54, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Sa progresse bien ! Hello potos ;) ! Héhé on progresse bien, le Wiki commence à amener plus de monde et on a terminer les armes (hormis les grenades mais comme tu as dis vaut mieux attendre pour avoir d'ample précision) c'est good. Pour tes images que tu m'avais linker, j'en ai poster quelques-unes et j'ai vu que tu en avais aussi poster. Il reste juste le Boxguard, Surveillance de Sarif et la Limb Clinic que je posterai dans la journée, et le robot de sécurité qu'on postera quand la page sera crée puisqu'on ne sait pour l'instant pas quel est son nom ^^. Pour le SB-GLM, oui en faites c'est un nom d'une des grenades du LGTM Linebacker G-87 il me semble, donc supprimer :). Pour le Laser Rifle, je préfére le laisser dans la catégorie " Rifle " (surtout qu'il aurait pû rajouter Heavy dans son nom pour être fixé), il a pas encore assez de précision pour vraiment ce faire une idée et avec le Rifle dans le titre, je préfére le laisser pour l'instant. Autrement bien joué pour les images, juste un petit truc, si tu pouvais rajouter le Template pour les images de Deus Ex: Human Revolution ça serait parfait (j'ai vu que ta syntaxe à bien progresser depuis le début bravo !). Le Template est , juste quand tu es sur la page de l'image après l'avoir uploader, édite la page, clean toute la page pour qu'il reste rien et colle le Template que je t'ai mis et c'est tout bon ;), parce que sinon je dois le refaire pour toutes tes images et c'est un peu flageolet ^^. Ha oui aussi, ne mets pas les lettre en capitale comme l'a fait un utilisateur anonyme, ça fait trop broullion. En faites le mieux serait d'utiliser le systéme des armes de Deus Ex 1, comme le GEP gun, en mettant le nom tout en entier et après entre parenthése l'acronyme. Sur ceux bon boulot, en même pas une semaine on a compléter pas mal la partie Deus Ex: Human Revolution, on sera bientôt paré pour le jeu ! Et vù que tu es un fan des deux précédents opus, n'hésite pas à modifier ou crée une page concernant Deus Ex 1 ou Deus Ex 2 si ça te chante ^^. Allez, bonne journée mon ami et à bientôt sur le Wiki =) ! Itachou [~talk~] 16:00, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :Sa marche pour Megan Reed, mais tu sais potos tu es libre de crée n'importe quel page concernant l'univers de Deus Ex sans me demander mon avis ^^, c'est un Wiki libre tu fais comme tu sens et tu contribues sur ceux que tu veux ;) ! Autrement je peux voir qui crée quoi et quand donc il y a pas de soucis. :Ouais c'est pas bête pour les lettres capitale, le probléme c'est que la couleur de texte de notre Wiki nous permets pas tellement de différencier " normal " et " gras " sur une seul lettre donc c'est surtout pour ça. Après je trouve l'autre principe beaucoup plus adapter pour la couleur du texte du Wiki. :Pour l'image c'est après l'avoir téléverser sur le Wiki, une fois téléverser, tu retombe sur la page de l'image, par exemple : DX3 modern building.jpg (justement c'est un de tes images donc ça te permettra de mieux voir ^^), et une fois ici, tu clique sur modifier, puis tu enléves : Licensing : :Et tu mets à la place : :Et voilà le copyright sera en place ;). Si c'est une image de Deus Ex c'est celui-ci à la place et une image de Deus Ex: Invisible War celui-ci . Et si jamais c'est une image que tu as faites en rapport avec Deus Ex (par exemple refaire un logo de Deus Ex mais en HD - mais pas de fanart, que des choses qui ont rapport avec l'officiel) c'est :Sur ceux bonne contributions et merci à toi, ton travaille ici est exemplaire sincérement ;) ! Itachou [~talk~] 19:25, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Hum..., le mieux (c'est ce que je fais ça va plus vite) est de prendre une infobox de personnage déja fait (genre celle de Adam Jensen) de copier-coller l'infobox et de changer ce qu'il faut changer pour le personnage que tu veux faire (comme ça tu es sûre de ne rien oublier). Pour le probléme de ton image, en faites tu as crée une ligne inexistante, " imageBG " au lieu de " image ". La ligne en entier pour l'image est |image= , mais comme je l'ai dis le mieux c'est quand même de copier-coller une infobox compléte d'un personnage déja crée. Ou sinon tiens je te la file et tu changes ce que tu veux (ne mets rien si tu sais pas comme ça la ligne sera invisible lors de la publication de la page). Itachou [~talk~] 22:18, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Comics Salut potos ;), désolé pour ma petite absence d'une semaine et demi, j'ai était un peu surchargé de boulot et j'ai contribuer un peu également au Wiki de Dragon Age. Héhé merci, j'ai un peu fouillé les forum officiels pour les trouvé ^^ ! Ouais c'est dommage qu'il soit pas en vente en France, je l'aurai acheter directe. Il devrait y avoir 6 chapitres, espérons qu'il soit tous publier avant la sortie du jeu, parce que normalement le jeu en lui même sort après ce type de livres (un peu comme Star Wars: Force Unleashed ou le livre All Roads de Fallout: New Vegas). Des images exclusives !? Wooo j'ai hâte de les voires =D ! Allez, bonne soirée potos ! Itachou [~talk~] 22:35, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :Ha ha coquin, tu m'as dis que tu n'avais trouvé aucune image du comics alors que sur le forum de jv.com, tu en as postais =D ! J'ai répondu sur ton sujet http://www.jeuxvideo.com/forums/1-14432-15284-3-0-1-0-officiel-topic-des-news.htm :Autrement tes images sur jv.com ont des liens down, c'est les images exclusives dont tu me parlais potos ? J'espére que tu les as enregistré ^^ ! Bonne nuitée Iron ;) ! Itachou [~talk~] 00:02, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Admin Salut potos ;) Voilà, je viens juste d'être nommée Bureaucrate du Wiki, et est donc en charge de monté une nouvelle équipe d'admin pour le Wiki en vue de l'arriver de Deus Ex: Human Revolution. Vù ton travaille exemplaire, que ce soit au niveau des informations ou des éditions sur le Wiki, je me demandais si tu serai interessé de devenir admin. En tant qu'admin, tu pourras supprimer n'importe quelle images ou pages, bannir les vandalisateurs et avoir le droit des rollbacks, ce qui est d'annuler en un click la modification de quelqu'un sur une page. Il n'y a pas tellement d'obligations, essaye juste d'être la réguliérement sur le Wiki (les absence de plus de 6 mois sont à évité ^^) mais là comme tu passes sur le Wiki c'est parfait, et de participer un peu quand il y a un débat proposé pour une amélioration du Wiki. Pour les images, il y a pas vraiment de restriction, évite quand même de supprimer des image de bonne qualité même si non utilisé. Pour les pages, ne supprime vraiment qu'une page qui ne sert à rien ou celle d'un vandalisateur, autrement utilise la redirection. Pour le bannissement par contre c'est autre chose, utilise le en cas de dernier recours, si c'est un vandalisateur pur qui mets par exemple " Fuck " sur la page, tu peux y aller (pour 1 semaine jamais de bannissement total hormis récidive de 3 fois) et si c'est quelqu'un dont tu n'es pas d'accord avec son opinion ou qu'il mets des informations que tu crois faux, essaye d'entamer la conversation et d'avoir son point de vue plutôt que de le bannir sec. Autrement, je sais que tu feras un excellent admin mais bon autant prévenir que guérir, si jamais tu devais faire n'importe quoi, je te retirerai du poste d'admin, temporairement ou définitivement. C'est tout potos, fais moi signe en m'envoyant un message si tu es intéresser et je te file les droits, autrement je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu ne veux pas être admin (ce qui serait dommage puisque tu aurais plus de droit sans contrainte). Bonne journée Iron et à bientôt =) ! :Désolé pour ma non présence rapide, j'ai eu un petit soucis familial, rien de grave ^^ ! :Et voilà, tu es maintenant un admin. Si tu souhaites savoir quelque chose en particulier, en me posant des question directe sur quelque chose n'hésite pas (faire un tuto n'est pas nécessaire t'inquiéte pas c'est simple). :Même en n'étant pas admin, tu peux la voir ici en mettant l'ordre en mode " nombre d'éditions ", mais malgrès que ce soit un critére pour être nommée admin, ce n'est pas le plus nécessaire (loin de la, la qualité du membre, de ces éditions et de sa présence sont plus important). :Bonne soirée potos ;) Depuis que je t'ai nommée admin, tu n'as plus donnée signe de vie (cela fait quand même 1 mois entier). Je sais pas ce que tu fais potos, mais essaye quand même de passer et d'éditer, c'est aussi le rôle d'un admin. Si tu n'es pas réapparu dans 1-2 semaine, je vais devoir te retirer les droits pour cause de non présence, ce qui peut être normal mais là c'est depuis ton élection que tu as disparu, tu n'as pour l'instant rien éditer ou agis en tant qu'admin. On peut ne rien faire pendant quelques mois mais avant il faut au moins montrer qu'on est digne d'être admin après avoir était nommées. En espérant que tu reviennes, bonne soirée à toi mon ami ! Itachou [~talk~] 17:23, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Mustang arms Thanks for the image, this is useful as the logo takes up such a small portion of the picture. If you could find larger logos of Stasiuk arms, Kaiga, etc itd be greatly appreciated.-- Dorgles 23:22, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Adminship Request Since you are an administrator that actively involves with this wiki, I like to have your notice regarding my Adminship Request in here. -- 16:35, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Weapon case studies Where'd you get these spiffy images, may I ask? -S- 21:07, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Chat Hi Ironintheskin =)! Can I talk with you privately on the chat right now? Itachou [~talk~] 13:16, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :Hey Iron tu es là? Puis-je te parler sur le tchat? Ce ne sera pas long ;). Itachou [~talk~] 15:05, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Viens sur le tchat ce sera pas long promis =), et c'est quelque chose d'important. Itachou [~talk~] 15:11, September 6, 2011 (UTC) .416 Hello Iron ;) Pour le .416 je ne suis pas sûre quelle soit effectivement une munition réel mais uniquement basé sur un des type de .416 D'après le livre de concept art, la munition s'appelle ".416 Ultrasonic heavy caliber" et malgrès que plusieurs munitions .416 existe, aucune ne s'apelle "Ultrasonic" ou renvoi à une munition existante comme le ".416 Weatherby Magnum", ".416 Rigby", ".416 Remington Magnum", ".416 Barrett" etc. Itachou [~talk~] 14:45, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :Yeap c'est ce que je te disais pour le .416 mais oublie pas que Deus Ex ce passe dans une ligne de temps alternatif qui a divergé à partir de 1215! Mais principalement après 1996, donc chaque armes ou munitions peuvent ne pas être quasiment les même que chez nous. Donc pour le .416, je pense plus pour une munition fictif toute nouvelle en 2027 (vù que seulement 2 sniper spec-ops les utilisent), alors que par exemple le 9mm, il a bien marqué 9x19m Parabellum sur la boîte, donc cela s'est passé comme chez nous. :Pour le .303, là on peut dire que la forme à divergé de notre monde alors, on peut prendre les bases du .303 historiquement tout en adaptant le contenu et précisant la forme spécifique du .303 du monde de Deus Ex ;). En tout cas, toujours pointu toi niveau arme, j'ai un bon niveau mais tu m'impressiones toujours dans ce domaine =)! Itachou [~talk~] 15:30, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Yeap, noté pour le .416 =). Après pour la divergence au niveau projectile, il reste quand même des exceptions, je vois mal une cartouche de plasma ou encore une fléche en polycarbonate arriver même en 2027, mais pour le .303 je suis d'accord avec toi, je pense qu'on peut noter que l'ancienne .303 à était remplacé par celui-ci après la fin de son service ;). Itachou [~talk~] 20:12, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Bonjour Hello Iron :) Just to keep you up to date, Itachou has left Wikia for now due to numerous advancements in 'real-life'. I'm not sure when he will be back, if he will be back, but we will have to see. Until then, I have requested bureacracy to finish the projects we were doing, but more I can't say for now. It's a big loss, but I suppose you guys have been doing okay without us so far :). General' 'Carter 18:17, October 17, 2011 (UTC) :Please make sure you vote on whom you feel should be stepped up to bureaucrat on the poll in the news section (can be found on the front page). The vote is confidental, so do not reply to this message. I'm sending it just to encourage the two who have not voted to do so. General' 'Carter ::Salut Iron, just letting you know you have the last vote on the forum -> Forum:New Bureaucrat. General' 'Carter :::Just to let you know that we would still like your input :D General' 'Carter ::::In the forum, we are having a vote for a new Bureaucrat so that there are still two just in case. If there are no bureaucrats, making new admins becomes very difficult. Sorry for the late reply, I've been away :) General' 'Carter 14:12, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome! I simply signed up because I was looking at Brent Radford's page and noticed that his personality type was mysteriously absent. Using reasoning and descriptions of the personality types I deduced he was an Alpha, tested my hypothesis with CASIE, and viola! I felt it would be helpful if others had easy access to this information as well! DarknessCalling 05:23, June 27, 2012 (UTC)